


Balanced

by junkrat



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, also im gay and in love with two men who are in love with each other, also im quite new to this fandom so im sorry if anything is out of character, i made his really quick so its probably bad but like, the idea is still cute right????, yeah uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkrat/pseuds/junkrat
Summary: okay two things:1) im so fucking bad at thinking of titles.2) if this is full of errors, be it grammar or spelling, im giving you all permission to beat me with a brick.





	Balanced

"What's the point, Wrench?"

Wrench almost lost his footing as he was walking on the edge of the rooftop when Marcus' sudden question disrupted the silence that had been there for close to the full hour they were up there. Luckily, he does this a lot and was able to not become street pizza.

"To see how long I can stay balanced?" he answered, unsure why Marcus wants to know now, after all the other times they spent like this on rooftops. Wrench doesn't do it often, but once in a while he walks along the edge of the rooftops he visits to 'give himself some prospective', or so he says. Marcus just thinks it's because he enjoys the adrenaline and maybe, probably, enjoys giving Marcus small heart attacks every time he teeters on one leg. But he won't ask Wrench to stop, even though the reasons to stop him, despite suppressing the urge to grab Wrench down, are more than rational. He figures he needs it like a smoker needs tobacco, but he remains at the ready to grab one of his tatted arms if the situation were to ever present itself.

He shook his head, looking up at Wrench. "No, I mean... this. Us-- DedSec. Like, I know we've done a lot of good for people and raised awareness and shit but... I don't know man, kinda feel like it's all going to be pointless in the end." he rambled, unable to stop himself.

Wrench stood still, staring at him from the three inches of raised roof he was walking on. He knew where Marcus was coming from and why he, out of everyone else in DedSec, was beginning to question everything. Because Marcus did the most--risked the most out of everyone. He had just as much to lose, if not more. But honestly, Wrench didn't know himself. He joined DedSec on a sort of whim. He had the skills necessary and he's definitely given up a lot to be here, not to mention all the things he's accomplished for DedSec. He never really thought of the long run. The 'after'.

"Because it's the right thing to do? Because we're the only ones brave enough and smart enough to do this shit? Because we're a part of something bigger than ourselves? Because DedSec isn't just you, or me." he listed, verbatim, what Sitara had told him before in one of her tantrums when a corporation made a direct hit against DedSec.

Marcus looked down, taking in what Wrench had said. "But will it ever be different? All the shit we've... I've done... what if it'll be for nothing?" he mumbled, letting out an exhale as he leaned back and laid on the rooftop, staring at the passing clouds.

Wrench contemplated for a second, before hopping down and walking over to Marcus and laid down next to him, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Yeeeah... I can't really promise a happy ending. But... I mean, is that really what we're gunning for anyway? We want change, man. We want people to start thinking for themselves. We want _freedom_. When that day comes, so will a lot of pain and grief. It's unavoidable, but that's what happens when we try to change things. Things... change." his thoughts just poured out, but Marcus appreciated them.

Wrench gave his hand a squeeze, which Marcus returned. Wrench smiled, then frowned. "After that shit went down with Dusan, and his fake accounts... it's easy to feel defeated. It's normal to question everything, after a blow like that." he continued, as if to give Marcus a rest from being the one with all the answers. Still, Wrench wasn't sure where he was going with this. "But it's also more motivation? Like, I kinda want to blow shit up just thinking about it. Meaningful shit, like... the Nudle offices or Tidus." he sighed dreamily, wishing he could have been in there when Marcus tore Tidus apart.

Marcus laughed. "But that also means... we had to get our asses handed to us for our eyes to really open, you know? I don't want it to happen again, because next time might be worse then just spam accounts." he said, his voice was low and sounded... distant.

"Are your eyes closed? They look pretty open to me. Also, dude, you've got like... really pretty eyes." he smirked when Marcus huffed a short laugh, gently elbowing him.

Marcus took in a deep breath. "It's scary man."

"Sure is. But, you're not alone. We're not alone. The whole DedSec community has our backs, dude. My math might be wrong, but that's like," he paused, holding up his free hand and pretended to count on them, "At least seven other people who're in this with us." joking, he and Marcus shared a short moment of laughter.

Marcus shook his head, then turned to face Wrench who was still looking up at the sky. He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Wrench."

The engineer turned his head, his mask displaying two carats. "Sure thing, M." he said, then, "Wait, did I actually help or are you saying that because you realize I'm a dumbass with no actual answers?" he asked.

Marcus moved his body so that he could kiss Wrench's forehead, then looked back at him. "You're a lot more... insightful than people might think." he smiled lazily.

"Don't go telling the whole world that. I don't wanna become the resident 'Existential Problem Solver'. I'll leave that shit to anyone else but me." he laughed, before turning his face back up to the sky.

A few moments of silence passed as both men stared at the sky. It was a particular beautiful day in San Francisco. The sky was a mix of blues and oranges, wispy white clouds occupying small parts of it. The breeze was light, but cool enough to keep the two hackers from being uncomfortable. Sounds of metal clinking and latches being popped open disrupted the peace, as Wrench took his mask off and set it beside his leg. Marcus fought his instinct to look over, knowing what that sound meant.

Wrench let out a long, organic sigh as he brushed his hand through his hair. "Now _that's_ a view." he said, smiling to himself.

Marcus looked over, and to his surprise Wrench was staring at him. He felt his face heat up but he smiled, pushing Wrench's face away. "Fucking nerd." he laughed.

Wrench grabbed Marcus' hand that kept pushing him further and further away. "Hey, stop that. Consider it payment for that therapy session we had twenty minutes ago." he said and assumed his original position, admittedly this time his face was mere inches from Marcus' as he let go of his hand and set it by his side.

Marcus stared back, his grin slowly fading into a content smile. And when he closed his eyes, Wrench took that opportunity to safely plant a kiss on Marcus' lips. It was supposed to be a quick peck, but Marcus' hand swiftly found its way to the back of the engineers neck and he deepened the kiss.

Any kind of smart ass response Wrench had was easily forgotten as he closed his eyes, his body relaxing and skin heating up where Marcus was touching. They've been dating for a while, a few months shy of a year, and as time went on Wrench found it easier and less stressful to take his mask off when it was just the two boys. He even began to enjoy it, if only because his mask coming off was usually the result of promised kisses (and making out). And Marcus wasn't going to complain or say anything about Wrench only taking the mask off for intimate reasons. It wasn't something Wrench did easily, or was even willing to do when they first began dating.

For a while it was just kissing and trying not to let the spikes on his mask stab him, since it would only be pulled up far enough to expose the engineers lips. This still, Marcus thought, was still infinitely better. Any kind of kisses were good, but when the mask came off completely, it meant he could look at Wrench's face. The face he was immediately drawn to. The face belonging to someone whom he loved and cherished.

Wrench pulled away abruptly and stared at Marcus who was visibly saddened by Wrench's parting lips. "You're feeling better, right? Because I just thought of something else that might help." he sounded serious, and his face supported that.

"Oh?" Marcus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What if after we save the world, they put up statues of all of us around the country? No! Around the world?!" he said excitedly, as if preparations of said statues were already underway.

Marcus stared blankly before laughing, shaking his head and pulling Wrench back into another kiss. "You're a weird guy, you know?" he asked, lips barely touching Wrench's, who shrugged as a response.

"You're the one who's dating me so maybe you're the weird one here." he retorted with a smug grin.

They laid in silence for a few seconds, contently staring at each other.

"Thank you, Wrench. For everything. You did help, and, I feel much better." Marcus finally answered.

Wrench closed his eyes and hummed a laugh. "I love you, M." he said in a soft tone, opening his eyes because you're supposed to look at someone when you say that, right?

It was the first time he said it, ever. And even though Marcus wanted nothing more than to grab Wrench and hug him tighter than might be possible, he knew Wrench was probably reeling over his decision to say it, so he thought it best to just... let it be that and nothing more. So he opted to smile the warmest smile he could give and brought Wrench back in for another kiss. Call him corny, but he knew the confession Wrench gave him a second ago made this kiss more special. Okay, he is corny. He'll gladly admit it. Can't really fault a man in love, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! its really short and kind of rushed because i had this idea and quickly made this. also i suck at writing so im sorry.
> 
> i edited it a bit, fixing mistakes i didnt see when i posted it.


End file.
